


8:57 on the 24th

by eleonorasplants



Series: Incantava drabbles [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleonorasplants/pseuds/eleonorasplants
Summary: One-shot of how I imagined Edo's birthday to go, mostly fluff with some light sexual content.





	8:57 on the 24th

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao, this if my first time ever writing fanfiction so i'm sorry if its ooc or too fast or yeah, any feedback would be appreciated! I miss my parents far too much :(( Enjoy!

The sunlight slid through the cracks in the shutters, illuminating Edoardo’s dark curls, making them appear a reddish gold. Eleonora traced her fingers over the outlines of his face, starting with his brows and slowly making her way down to his sharp jawline. A sound of contentment slipped from Edo’s lips, making her briefly shut her eyes, awed by the bliss that overwhelmed her in her boyfriend's presence.

“Morning Ele,” Edo mumbled, gradually opening his eyes with a warm smile.  
“Morning.” She replied as he moved in closer, wrapping his arms around the back of her neck, slipping his nose through her hair and caging her in.  
“We’re not moving from here today. I’ve decided.” He said as she let out a protesting laugh,  
“I’m not sure how your friends would feel about that, birthday boy.”  
Edo started, removing his arm from around her and looking at her with a mixture of confusion and panic.  
“What are you talking about? My birthday’s not till the 24th?” He said, and she started to softly laugh, grabbing his phone from the table beside her and illuminating the lock screen. His eyes widened as his eyes slid down from the photo of them to the date at the bottom, stating that it was in fact 8:57 on the 24th.   
“Fuuuuuuck. How did that happen?”   
“You insisted we spend the week in bed, that’s how it happened!” She replied with a gesture, still struggling to get her words out inbetween laughs.   
“Happy birthday by the way.” She leaned in for a kiss and their lips met briefly before she pulled back at the lack of response from Edo, and burst into laughter once again at the confusion that overwhelmed his face. She lightly slapped his cheek twice,   
“Here, I’ll make you some breakfast, wait here.” She muttered as she exited the bed, lightly padding into the kitchen. 

Opening the fridge, she peered at the sparse contents, attempting to push away the numbers that flooded her brain as she glanced over the possibilities. She settled for some fruit and yoghurt, nearly jumping out of her skin as she closed the fridge door to see her tall boyfriend standing at the doorframe, looking at her fondly. God that boy could make her melt under his gaze if he wanted to. 

“Why don’t I make it?” He softly suggested, and she was once again amazed at his easy ability to read her.   
“It’s your birthday Edo, I’m not gonna let you make us both breakfast.” She replied, she may be having a hard time recently but fuck, she was not gonna let that ruin today.   
“Hey.” He softly caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes in response to his touch, instantly feeling calmer. “I want to make it, okay? You don’t need to worry.” He pressed his lips to her forehead and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, grabbing the food from her arms and pulling her into his side. She exhaled, closing her eyes as he whispered loving words into her hair.

********************************************************************************************************

Edo let out a shriek of laughter, making Eleonora let out her own shriek in response,

“JESUS EDO! Fuck.” She took a loud breath, glaring over at him on the other side of the balcony.   
“What’s so funny?” He lifted his eyes from his phone to look at her,   
“I’m just looking through our old texts.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.   
“Oh?” She blushed, turning back to her plants.  
“Yeah, I just came across a certain proposition from the end of the year party and God Ele, you really do know how to kill a man.” He let out a huff of laughter.   
She turned back towards him, the memory of that day filling her with confidence as she placed her watering can down and slowly walked over to him. He looked up at her with a look that could ruin, filled with admiration, adoration and, of course, desire. She swung her legs over his, straddling him in the wicker chair. Her hand slowly brushing his curls out of his face, a useless action as they fell right back to their original position, but still she persevered, giving small tugs as he closed his eyes.   
“Ele…” He sighed.   
“Happy birthday Edo.” and she leaned in, capturing his bottom lip in hers, slowly coaxing open his mouth. She moved in closer, shifting in his lap as he let out a muffled groan. She smiled before leaning in again, this time more passionately, and he quickly escalated the kiss, running his hands past her ribs before slipping under her shirt and holding her bare back to him. She sighed in response, removing her lips from his and letting them travel to that spot behind his ear, down his neck, to his collarbone, drawing out contented noises from him all the while. 

“Jesus Ele,” He sighed, “When do we have to leave again?”   
She pulled back and rested her forehead on his, both of them breathless,   
“An hour” She went to continue her trail of kisses before he grabbed her legs, pulling her up as he stood and she straddled him, her letting out a small squeal in surprise.  
“Plenty of time then.” He stated as he carried her through her apartment, slowly lying her down on her bed. 

“Is this okay?” He whispered, and Jesus, whoever said asking for consent wasn’t sexy obviously wasn’t right in the head. She stroked his face for a few seconds,  
“It’s more than okay.” She replied, before capturing his lips in hers and pulling him on top of her, shifting them up the bed. He fiddled with the buttons of her shirt (or more accurately, his) before huffing in frustration and pulling it over her head, her letting out a small laugh before helping with his. He looked down at her for a few seconds, taking everything in.   
“I love you, you know.” He kissed into her neck, and she pulled his face back up to hers,   
“Believe it or not, I do. That’s what happens when you tell me twenty times a day,” she giggled, stroking his lips. She paused, “I love you too Edo.” and stilled, still getting used to the way those words sounded coming from her mouth. He grinned, this massive, full, grin, and captured her face, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Damn, Edoardo Incanti could kiss. She deepened it, her fingers tracing every muscle in his toned back, and his hands roamed into her hair, giving a soft kiss into her neck for every slight tug of her curls. She sighed his name, getting desperate, and could feel him smile into her collarbone before he moved down, tracing his mouth along the crevices of her body, settling in between her thighs.

*********************************************************************  
They arrived at the bar twenty minutes late, their friends exchanging knowing looks at their ruffled appearances before the boys crushed Edo in a group hug, jumping up onto him while singing a very out of tune, drunk version of happy birthday. Ele slipped out from under their arms, laughing at their excitement before her friends enveloped her in a similarly enthusiastic embrace.  
“Eeeeeleeeee, you came!” Eva slurred, “I didn’t think you would!”  
“Eva, I organised this?” She laughed, turning to Sana, “Did you guys pre or something?”   
Sana shook her head, laughing, “She arrived like this, saying something about Gio and Sofia and needing to celebrate, honestly, who knows at this point.”  
Silvia rushed over as an overly-remixed song started to blare through the speakers,  
“Girls!! It’s my favourite!! COME ONNNNNNNN we NEED to dance!!” She screamed as she pulled a reluctant Ele onto the dance floor. She began to sway to the music, getting caught up in the beat flooding through the room, before making eye contact with Edo, who was watching her with that smile. He moved through the crowd, coming to rest his hands on her waist and sway with her, lightly touching his forehead to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a while, dancing together as the noise of the club muffled, their focus existent only for each other. A familiar melody overwhelmed the room, making Edo laugh as the first verse of 'Creep' by Radiohead washed over the couple.   
"Was this your doing?" He asked, resting his head on her shoulder. She brought his face up to meet hers, kissing him lightly before saying,   
"Happy birthday, Edoardo Incanti."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come talk to me on tumblr if you want, @eleonorasplants :)) x


End file.
